


Unknown Angels

by Minnowshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnowshadow/pseuds/Minnowshadow
Summary: Hope, or as she was known on the Apocolypse World, Naka, is killed before Sam and Dean came to her world to free them. But, she's mysteriously resurrected, and given a task she just can't remember, but when it's fulfilled, secrets even she didn't know she had come out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based around Season 7, starting slightly before episode 22nd.

“Naka Ayuka. You are convicted with three counts of Angelic Murder and two humans have vouched that you led the revolution against the South Silo. I sentence you and your companions to a smiting.” Naka glared at the angel in front of her. She saw the hand coming towards her and started to struggle. “Stop struggling.” the angel holding her hissed. “Never.” She snapped. She snarled at the angel reaching to her. She continued to struggle, even when she knew there was no point. Suddenly, she was 7 years old. “Hope, honey. Come and say hi to your little sister.” Hope skipped over to her mother. In her arms was a little baby. “Hi, little sister.” she smiled. “Meet Mary.” Her father smiled. Suddenly, one of her uncles ran in. “Samuel! They’re coming!” he yelled. Her father shoved her and her sister into a closet. “Hope, hide here and don’t come out unless your mother or I pass The Test.” her father ordered. “Yes, father.” he nodded and closed the doors. Blaring alarms echoed throughout the place.  _ What? This isn’t part of the memory?!  _ She peeked out and looked around. Suddenly, she saw a bright light.

~~~

Hope tried to open her eyes, but she realized she couldn’t see out of one of her eyes. She nervously looked around, but she was floating in a pure white room.  _ Listen, Hope. Find Sam and Dean Winchester. FIND SAM AND DEAN! _ she heard before her world went black.

~~~

“Miss? Miss? Are you okay?” she heard. She opened her eyes and saw a gentle face. “Wh-Where am I?” she hesitantly. “Take it easy, okay?” the gentle face looked at her nervously and moved back. “I’m Paige. What’s your name?’ the woman asks. “I-I think it’s… Hope. Yeah. My name’s Hope.” she looked down at her pale hands nervously. She reached up to touch her face, but she realized her left side of her face was numb. “Oh. I have no idea what happened but… it’s just… gone…” Paige nervously looked away. Then she cleared her voice and smiled. Hope smiled back. “Thanks…” but she just couldn’t help shake the feeling that she had to find someone. But who? She shook it off and followed Paige inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change fast and quick for Hope

Hope sighed and looked at her newly painted fingernails. They were a blood red color. Beautiful. “Daddy!” a playful voice chimed. She looked up and saw Paige skipping in. She cast Hope a quick glare and then turned to a chair near her. “The Winchesters are here, Daddy! What do you want me to do?” The chair turned around to reveal a tall man with a bald head and dark skin. “Nothing.” the man said, “Let them come.” Paige looked at him, distraught, “But Daddy-” Hope sat up, “If they’re coming here, its for a good reason. We both know they can’t kill Father, so it's practically pointless to try and get him. We also have me.” Hope smirked and pulled out some nail polish. “Tell the guards to check them for synergies and don’t be injected with them, or they’ll die, okay?” Father ordered. Paige growled at them then turned and left, grumbling about something. “Father. Do you think they might be able to help me?” Hope asked after a moment of silence. “I don’t know, Hope, but I think they can.” her father answered. Hope bolted up, feeling a strange presence. “There’s something… weird about those two…” she said. “Like what?” her father asked, looking at her in alarm. She closed her eyes and concentrated. In an instant, she was in a weird looking place. She saw two men in front of her. The shorter one had a military haircut, flannel clothes, and a leather jacket. The taller one had rather long hair, flannel clothes, and something different about him. “So. We need the bone of a righteous mortal, washed in the blood of a fallen angel, the ruler of fallen humanity, and the father of fallen beasts. How do you suppose we get those?” the shorter one sighed. “Well, Cas got us the fallen angel blood and we just got the bone,  that’s a start, Dean.” the taller one pointed out. “But the only alpha we know of is the Vamp one and I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t want to side with the _Hunters_ that tried freaken kill him, Sam! If I were him I know I would rather tell them to go to hell, which is what he is probably will tell _us_.” Dean snarled back. “Well, if we want to get rid of all of the Leviathans, this is the only way.” Sam reasoned back. Hope let out a breath and returned to her father’s room. He looked at her in relief. “So?” he asked. “They want the ‘father of fallen beasts’. More specifically, Alpha blood. AKA, your blood.” Hope answered, going back to paint her nails calmly.

~~~

Hope was boredly fiddling with her hair. Considering she was a human who couldn’t be a vampire and had telekinetic powers, she was looking pretty good. She had a pretty good build, in her opinion, pale skin, short red hair, and shockingly _blue_ eyes. “Hope, darling, they’re close, get ready!” Father warned. Hope hopped up and slid behind the door. They burst open, nearly crushing her. The two men she saw earlier came in. “Sam. Dean.” Father said, not getting up. Hope burst out and got Sam in a choke hold. Dean whirled around and aimed his gun at her. “I wouldn’t do that. Even if you _do_ kill me, I would be sure to take your little brother with me.” Hope smirked. Dean grudgingly put his gun down. “Now. You want my blood to defeat the Leviathans, is that it?” Father asked. In an instant, Hope was now in Sam’s chokehold. “Dang it.” she sighed, “Forgot your father was a Marine…” she muttered. “Give us your blood, or we’ll kill her.” Sam snarled, holding a machete to her neck. “Go ahead, I was merely just using her, you see.” Father said with a wave of his hand. Hope stared at her ‘Father’ as she crumpled to the ground, feeling absolutely betrayed. “W-What?” she whispered. She carefully thought over all the time she was with him. It all made sense. He was simply curious about her ability to not be a vampire, and he just didn’t want to lose his patient. She burst out of Sam’s chokehold and leaped at him. “YOU LIAR!” she cried at her so-called ‘Father’. He didn’t have time to retaliate before she took some of his blood and went back to the Winchesters. She gave the brothers the blood before turning to leave. “You know, we can cure you, I mean if you want.” Sam offered, stopping her. “No thanks. I’m not a Vampire yet. It just doesn’t work on me.” Hope shrugged. “Well, if you want, we could use some help with destroying the Leviathans once and for all.” Sam said. Hope narrowed her eyes and studied him. He was clearly curious about her invulnerability to Vampirism, but he was being genuinely nice, unlike the Alpha Vampire. She smiled at him, “Okay.” Dean sighed and lead the two of them outside. She saw a rather nice looking black car. “Nice car.” she complimented. Sam opened a door in the back and she got in. Then he was about to get in on the passenger's side when Dean stopped him. The shorter man muttered something to the taller one and Dean got in the car next to her while Sam got in the Driver’s side. Hope yawned and dozed off on the ride there.

~~~

When she opened her eyes, she was still in the car, but they were just parking. Dean got out and ran over to her side. He roughly grabbed her and dragged her to a door. “Sam!” he called. “Hey! Don’t act like you forced me to be here! I came because I felt like it! I can leave whenever I want to!” Hope growled. She was led inside and saw the place she saw in her vision. It was a quaint little cabin. Dean sat her down on a chair and looked at her. Sam started putting stuff in a bowl. He lit it on fire and looked around expectantly. Hope looked around too. There was nothing new she could note up. “Damn it, Crowly.” Dean growled. Suddenly, knocking disrupted them. Dean opened the door to reveal a woman with long brown hair. “Sup?” she smirked. “What are you doing here, Meg?” He snarled. “Well, Cas got me here.” Meg answered. Dean grumbled something and left. “Well. Kidnapped another woman, huh, Sam?” Meg smirked. “Um.., just to put this out there, but I _chose_ to come with them, and Dean treated me like a prisoner.” Hope sighed, glaring at the closed door. “Well, it’s your fault for _choosing_ to go with them.” Meg shrugged. “Hey, to be fair, I was in isolation with a Vampire who just wanted me to see why I couldn’t become a vampire. So I kinda didn’t know about the Winchesters till they did a raid on him sooo…” Hope shrugged. “So. What Vamp tried to turn you?” Meg asked. “I think they called him the Alpha Vampire.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New friends!  
> New Languages!  
> New Possibilities for Death!  
> All found in Chapter 3 : Chapter 3

Hope couldn’t stop staring at the angel in front of her. He had beautiful ocean blue wings. “Wow… your wings… they’re beautiful…” she gasped at him. “You-You can see my wings?” he asked. “Y-Yeah? Why?” Hope nervously asked. “Well, no one except Angels and Demons can see other Angel’s wings. The fact that you saw my wings is extremely off putting.” he murmured. “So. This is Castiel, or Cas.” Dean introduced, coming in the room. “Dean, you just missed something that scared Cas.” Sam nervously chuckled. “What?” Dean asked, sitting down with a bottle. “I see Castiel’s wings…” Hope chuckled nervously. Dean spat out his drink and stared at her. “What?!” he asked. “Yep…” she looked away. She looked back up when she felt eyes on her. Castiel was looking at her like he expected her to grow an extra head. “Interesting…” she heard Castiel mutter. “What?” she growled, feeling very self conscious. Castiel looked shocked that he heard her, then he flapped his wings and was gone. “Well. That was informative.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Well well well. Looks like you got yourselves a new lady friend. What’s her name?” a British man asked Sam. “Sore wa kibōdesu. Soshite watashi wa inude wanai, anata wa shitte iru.” Hope grumbled. “What was that? Some sort of other creature talk?” the man asked her. “It’s Japanese.” Hope growled, glaring at the man. “Well. I like her! Feisty little one, ain’t she?” he chuckled. “Meiwakuna igirisuhito…” Hope muttered to herself. “Shitte iru. Soshite kono otoko wa watashi no jōshidesu!” Meg sighed, rolling her eyes. Hope’s head shot up at her. “Anata wa nihongo ga wakarimasu ka?” Hope asked her. “Hijō ni hakkiri shite imasu. Wazurawashī koto mo arimasuga, otokonoko no hanashi o kikazu ni betsu no on'nanoko ni hanashi o sa seta tokide wa arimasen.” Meg rolled her eyes. Hope giggled and nodded, “Sore ni tsuite oshietekudasai! Watashi to watashi no imōto wa, otokonoko ga watashitachi ga itte iru koto o rikai dekinai yō ni gengo o tsukurimashita.” 

Dean confusedly watched the two girls talk, then turned back to Crowley. “So. We got everything else. Give us the blood.” Dean ordered. Crowley sighed and gave him and Sam two vials of his blood. “One is my blood. One is of a bovine. Good luck.” Crowley told them before disappearing. “What the -bleep-, Crowley?” Dean grumbled. 

Meg glanced behind Hope at the angry Dean. “Kare wa ikatteiru no?” she asked the red-head. “Igirisu no otoko wa, dochiradearu ka o tsugezu ni kare ni kare no chi no haitta bin to ushi no chi no haitta bin o ataemashita.” Hope answered, pulling out a deck of cards she found. “Jinramī matawa sakana-iki?” She asked, shuffling the cards. “Gin Rummy ga nandearu ka wakaranainode, Sakana ni iku.” Meg answered. Alice dealt the cards and stared at her hand. Two hearts, two clubs, and one spade. “Anata wa daiyamondo no 8 o motte imasu ka?” Meg asked, looking up from her cards. “Īe,-gyo ni ikimasu.” Alice smirked, looking at the girl. Meg groaned and drew a card from the deck. “Itsutsu no hāto ga arimasu ka?” Alice asked, keeping note of her hand. Meg groaned and slid a card over. “Kokoro ga muttsu arimasu ka?” Meg sighed and slid over another card. Alice triumphantly placed a five, six, seven combo of hearts on the table. She looked through her deck. “Yattsu no kurabu ga arimasu ka?” Meg was about to slide over another card when Dean and Sam suddenly stood up and headed to the door. “Coming?” Sam asked. Alice eagerly nodded and followed them out. “Don’t get in the way.” Dean warned her. Alice got in the backseat of the car with Meg. Dean got in the Driver’s seat and Sam in the Passenger's seat. On the way there, Alice realized she didn’t know where ‘there’ was. “Watashitachi wa doko ni mukatte imasu ka?” she asked Meg. “Leviathans o ichido mo korosu tame ni!” Meg excitedly answered. Alice gulped as she realized exactly  _ what  _ that meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know. But I just wanted to get this chapter out now and it had a LOT of translating to do.  
> Sore wa kibōdesu. Soshite watashi wa inude wanai, anata wa shitte iru - It's Hope. And I'm not a dog, you know.  
> Meiwakuna igirisuhito… - Annoying British Men...  
> Shitte iru. Soshite kono otoko wa watashi no jōshidesu! - I know. And this guy's my boss!  
> Anata wa nihongo ga wakarimasu ka? - You understand Japanese?  
> Hijō ni hakkiri shite imasu. Wazurawashī koto mo arimasuga, otokonoko no hanashi o kikazu ni betsu no on'nanoko ni hanashi o sa seta tokide wa arimasen. - Very clearly. It's sometimes annoying, but not when you got another girl to talk to without the boys hearing.  
> Sore ni tsuite oshietekudasai! Watashi to watashi no imōto wa, otokonoko ga watashitachi ga itte iru koto o rikai dekinai yō ni gengo o tsukurimashita. - Tell me about it! Me and my sister made up a language just so the boys wouldn't understand what we were saying.  
> Kare wa ikatteiru no? - What is he angry about?  
> Igirisu no otoko wa, dochiradearu ka o tsugezu ni kare ni kare no chi no haitta bin to ushi no chi no haitta bin o ataemashita. - The British guy gave him a vial of his blood and a vial of a cow's blood without telling him which is which.  
> Jinramī matawa sakana-iki? - Gin Rummy or Go Fish?  
> Gin Rummy ga nandearu ka wakaranainode, Sakana ni iku. - No idea what Gin Rummy is, so Go Fish.  
> Anata wa daiyamondo no 8 o motte imasu ka? - Do you have an eight of diamond?  
> Īe,-gyo ni ikimasu. - No. Go Fish.  
> Itsutsu no hāto ga arimasu ka? - Have a five of hearts?  
> Kokoro ga muttsu arimasu ka? - Have a six of hearts?  
> Yattsu no kurabu ga arimasu ka? - Have an eight of clubs?  
> Watashitachi wa doko ni mukatte imasu ka? - Where are we going?  
> Leviathans o ichido mo korosu tame ni! - To kill the Leviathans once and for all!


	4. READ****

Hello all!

I'm sorry but I'm going to be stopping  _Wishes and Lies, Well This ALWAYS Seems To Happen To Her, Daihachi, Saishu, Demons, Hope Lies Within, Unknown Angels,_  and _Shimai_  until either  _The Eighth_ or __My Touch is Black And Poisonous_  is finished._

I thank you all if you support me in this decision.

If not well then...

why are you here?

This story has FOUR CHAPTERS

If you want a story with more chapters, go to  _The Eighth_.

Pretty sure it has around 12 chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> It will get longer, I promise, but no matter what I do or what plot I'm using, the beginning is always super short
> 
> Update - 3/15/2019  
> New chapter coming soon! Full with another language so taking me longer.


End file.
